pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Julian Bernardino's Take Along/Take 'n' Play Thomas and Friends Remake 10: Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin-US).
Here is Julian Bernardino's tenth Take Along/Take 'n' Play Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Thomas *Tired Thomas (Talking Thomas and Percy Hard At Work) *Eyes Shut Thomas (Working Hard Expression) *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Special Letter) *Percy *Surprised Percy (Percy Takes The Plunge) *Tired Percy (Talking Thomas and Percy Hard At Work) *James *Scared James (James Goes Buzz Buzz) *Frightened James (James and the Trouble with Trees) *Gordon *Scared Gordon (Gordon Takes A Tumble) *Angry Henry (Henry and the Elephant) *Henry *Duck *Foolish Freight Cars *Cabooses *Ackley Attack 4427 *Brown and White Coach *Caboose *Narrator - Alec Baldwin (US Version) Transcript *Alec Baldwin: Thomas and Percy enjoyed working at the docks. They like to see air and the sound of the gulls. But 1 day, the friends were feeling hot and bothered. A crane was causing trouble. His name was Cranky and this was his first day at the docks. * Cranky: You're useless little bugs! * Alec Baldwin: He called from above. * Cranky: If you put these freight cars on the inside lines then I wouldn't have so far to travel. * Thomas: Rubbish! * Alec Baldwin: Said Thomas. * Thomas: No crane has ever complained before. * Cranky: Well I'm complaining now. * Alec Baldwin: And Cranky banged his load down on the key side. Later, the 2 engines met Gordon and James and told them about Cranky. * Gordon: Cranes are nearly fairy things they need a lot of attention like me in fact. * Alec Baldwin: Said Gordon. * James: You should see the situation from Cranky's point of view. * Alec Baldwin: Said James. * James: He's high up in the air coping with wind, rain and making sun. Then he looks down and sees you 2 little engines being annoying. No wonder he calls you bugs. * Alec Baldwin: When Cranky heard that the big engines agreed with him, he grew bossier still. * Cranky: Come on, come on. Push those freight cars closer to me. * Alec Baldwin: But Percy was too upset to concentrate and pushed the freight cars too far. Poor Percy. Then, Cranky played a trick on Thomas. * Cranky: Push your freight cars onto the outside line. It's easier for me to load up. * Alec Baldwin: So Thomas did. But Cranky left the load beside the freight cars, not in them. * Cranky: You must have known my arm can't reach you there. * Alec Baldwin: Complained Cranky. This mix up caused confusion and delay. Sir Topham Hatt was most upset. * Sir Topham Hatt: Thomas and Percy, this new crane has an important job to do. I have heard that you not been helping him today. You will go to your sheds and consider how you improve yourselves tomorrow. * Alec Baldwin: Now Thomas and Percy were upset too. That evening, a big storm raged across the island. Cranky and the engines were trapped in the docks. * Duck: We're sure to be safe in the sheds. * Alec Baldwin: Said Duck. But he was wrong. The engines had no idea they were about to be put in great danger by an old tramp steamer. It was running out of control and into a ground straight into the sheds. * (The old tramp steamer crashes into the shed) * Cranky: (screams) * (Cranky lands onto the ground with a loud Kuh-Thud) * Henry, James, Duck and Gordon: Help! * Alec Baldwin: Called the engines from inside the shed. * Cranky: I can't! * Alec Baldwin: Called Cranky. When the storm was over, Sir Topham Hatt rushed into the scene of the destruction. * Sir Topham Hatt: Thomas and Percy will help you. * Alec Baldwin: He called to Cranky. * Sir Topham Hatt: And then you can help the engines. * Cranky: Oh, please, hurry! * Alec Baldwin: Cried Cranky. * Cranky: And tell them I'm sorry I was rude to them. * Sir Topham Hatt: So it was you. * Alec Baldwin: Murmured Sir Topham Hatt. * Sir Topham Hatt: I know those engines an apology. * Alec Baldwin: Thomas and Percy soon came to the rescue. And it wasn't too long before Cranky was upright again and clearing the wreckage. At last, all the engines were free. * Gordon: Oh, thank you. * Alec Baldwin: Said Gordon. * Gordon: What would I've done without you? * Cranky: Well I had to be rescued before I help you. But I never I would be by a couple of, B-B... * Alec Baldwin: Cranky was about to say bugs but he quickly corrected himself. * Cranky: Uh, "small engines" thank you. I'll never be rude again. However you 2 mites are in my way so move over. * Percy: Pah! * Alec Baldwin: Said Percy. * Percy: He's back to bugging us. * Thomas: Don't move! You're still attached to Cranky. * Alec Baldwin: But it was too late. * (Cranky lands on the rails once again) * Alec Baldwin: Cranky still looks down at the 2 little engines. But ever since that stormy night, he never calls them bugs or mites, because he knows they might bite back. Trivia *Cranky Bugs will be told by Alec Baldwin for the US. *Shots 1 and 59 will film Thomas hauling seven freight cars and a caboose and Percy hauling three freight cars and a caboose at Brendam Docks in. *A tired Thomas will be filmed in Shot 4, Shot 9, Shot 12, Shot 18, Shot 20, Shot 22, Shot 23, Shot 26, and Shot 28. *An eyes shut Thomas will be filmed in Shots 7 and 56. *A surprised Thomas will be filmed in Shots 8, 22, 57, and 58. *A surprised Percy will be filmed in Shots 7, 8, 15, 16, and 58. *A tired Percy will be filmed in Shots 9, 12, 26, and 28. *An angry Henry will be filmed in Shots 34 and 36. *A scared Gordon and a scared James will be filmed in Shot 40. Category:Julian Bernardino